The Game
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "The Game" By Disturbed. Not for the easily offended. a dark fic don't like dark Harry don't read.


Okay, This was inspired by Disturbed's "The Game" I don't own it and neither do I own HP.

It is a dark and not for the easily offended or faint hearted. You've been warned.

"How about we play a game sweetie?" I asked my wife Ginerva Potter, As I pinned her to the bed naked as the day we were born.

"Will I like this game?" She asked while I tied her hands together and to the back of the bed. Her body arching up and pressing into mine her soft supple breasts distracting me ever so slightly. Reaching down to the compartment I had disguised in the headboard of the bed I pulled out the blindfold I had stored away there and slipped it over her eyes.

She was grinning ear to ear by now as I ran my hands down her body and over her legs firmly grabbing one at a time and tying them to the post of the bed.

I stopped for a moment to look over her body and make sure she would not escape through means without magic. Satisfied I ran my hand from her foot up her body slowly revelling in the sound of her breath hitching and the slight moans leaving her mouth I leant down next to her ear as I reached her face. "Are you my little Slut?" I asked.

"Yes." I ran my right hand down her body.

"Are you my slave tonight little slut?" My hand ever so lightly touching her most intimate of places one could have thought my hand a ghost.

"Yes Master." she responded in a voice you could assume she was begging.

"And what do little slut slaves wear?"

"Nothing Master." I stopped there and brang my hand up to her throat and squezed lightly.

"Wrong answer slut. I will ask you again. What do little slut slaves wear?" tightening my grip just a little.

"Collers Master."

"That's right." I lifted my hand away and reached back into the hidden compartment and lifted out a coller I had made especially for tonight. "And heres yours." I told her as I fastened it to her neck. Running my hand down her body again I picked up my cloak and left the room.

The coller already working just the way I had it designed. Forcing her to orgasm again and again, all the while feeding her brain feelings of torture. A silencing charm making sure her screams were not heard. The coller physically choking her randomly alongside a lot of medical runes and charms built into it to make sure she wouldn't die. Yet. The runes in it would also send a message to me if she was in danger of dying and it could not save her or fix the damage itself.

I walked down the stairs of 12 grimmuald place the renovations finally complete. Hundreds of pounds of gold and six months later and I had exactely what I wanted a house suited for a rich newly weds ready to start a family.

Tomorrow the world would mourn the death of Ginerva Potter Nee Weasley. As Harry Potter mourned the death of his wife several Aurors would find incriminating evidence against several pureblood families, all of which had supported Voldemort in his reign of terror. The Wizarding world would throw them to the dementors. Afterall who Harry Potter had freed the people of the terror that was the death eaters and Voldemort.

That was all for tommorow though. Tonight was a night of celebration! Sure there was still work to do, but there was time enough for that.

Ginny Potters mind needed to be broken, and that would take a while. If not, well I didn't really care! She was going to have that coller on for at least 3 hours yet, if that didn't break her. We could have some fun with her.

Once her mind was broken she would be taken to saint mungos hospital via portkeythat would instantely destroy it self and leave no trace, her body would be examined for all of about 30 seconds be fore it would consumed by fire from a rune cluster that would be cut into her skin later on there would be numorous unspeakable forms of physical torture for the staff to get an idea of what happened to her.

It was actually a little ironic. She really did want to be remebered, leave her mark. Oh how she would. She would be the cuase of the next war. It would destroy the Pureblood society and pave the way for ever thing she actually did stand for really. She just wouldn't see it.

I walked into guests room where Hermoine and Luna were waiting.

Sex for dinner and Death for Dessert.

Life was truly only just starting.

AN:I'm kind of disturbed by this but, meh. I meant for it to be dark sure I could get it darker and more violent, more torture. But I feel it to be tactless and heartless really.

I might come back and write more on this but I doubt it.

_PS: You lost._


End file.
